


teachable moments

by brogurt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogurt/pseuds/brogurt
Summary: A series of interruptions -or- Waverly gets pissed at her supposed "friends" -or- 'God, could I have five minutes alone with my girlfriend?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> the plot that everyone has done but no one ever gets sick of!
> 
> so i've basically realized that i've never written any straight up fluff for this pairing which is a shame because they are cheesy and ridiculous. so this is that. it's short and a not super edited but i just wanted to get it out of my system, so enjoy!
> 
> also working through a touch of writers block with my multific which should be updated very soon. so to hungry heart readers, the new chapter is on its way!

 

 

**WYNONNA**

 

 

The first time it happens, it’s actually kinda funny. Well, funny in retrospect. Definitely not funny in the moment. In the moment, Waverly would describe the feeling more like righteous anger; the kind the hebrew God of the old testament would dish out against sinners, smiting here and there.

That would make her God and Wynonna the sinners, an analogy that felt quite apt.

“You’re positive she’ll stay out tonight.”

Nicole is still nervous about _kissing_ Waverly on Earp land, like Gus or Wynonna will appear out of thin air to shoot her right between the eyes, much less actually doing anything significant. It’s one of those traits that’s endearing on a first date but excruciating after a couple of months.

“Who cares?” Waverly has Nicole right where she wants her; out of her shirt; a little drunk; breathing heavy; and very, very turned on. She layers another kiss on her girlfriend’s collarbone, making a lovely noise. “It’s not like we have to sneak around anymore.”

“I care, Waverly.” Anxiety creeps back into Nicole’s voice. She pulls away, scooting up against the armrest of the sofa. “Do you remember what she threatened to do to me?”

Waverly sighs, immediately missing the warm contact.

“You’re a cop, babe.” She says, trailing a thread of hair out of her face. “And Wynonna only says that stuff to mess with you.”

“Okay, maybe.” Nicole says, turning her eyes back to Waverly. “But Gus sounded pretty damn serious.”

Waverly puts her head back and groans, suddenly stuffy. She’s still wearing way too many layers for this situation to go anywhere close to where she wants it to. Nicole continues.

“Plus, even if Wynonna was kidding, drunk Wynonna might not have been!”

“That’s it.” She sits up straight, pulls off her sweater and unhooks her bra, very businesslike. Waverly is not a stranger to sex and her own pleasure. She has a firm grasp on what she likes and knows her body well. That was something actually very appealing about Champ, maybe he didn’t put the most (or any) effort into their emotional relationship but he did know one thing; getting off. It was easy and fun as long as he kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile Nicole is a whole different story. Nicole offers Waverly this vastly intense and interpersonal relationship that recognizes and validates her experiences while also challenging her to move beyond the past and her own suffering to become the best version of herself but sometimes she can't get her hot-as-shit girlfriend to hurry up and _fuck her_. Tonight appears to be one of those nights. Chivalry is never dead as long as Nicole Haught is in the room to be gentle and suave and patient and hey; sometimes that is absolutely what Waverly Earp needs, just not. Right. Now.

Waverly’s breasts spill out. She pushes her chest forward a bit, arching her back in that way she knows looks extra nice and gives her girlfriend the softest bedroom eyes she can muster.

“Nicooole.” She drags out the ‘o’ and scoots an inch closer. “If you say my sister’s name one more time tonight I’m gonna scream.”

Nicole, being a lesbian, doesn’t hear a word she says. She launches on Waverly and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s lovely frame. Waverly lets out a quiet hiss as Nicole’s fingernails dig into her back. They connect at the mouth and quickly start pulling at jeans and long-underwear.

“Really, Nicole?” Waverly gets out, smirking at the lameness (seriously, who wears long-underwear on a date? Nicole Haught, that’s who).

“Hey, it’s under zero out there! It’s a serious- ah- safety issue.” Waverly sucks on Nicole’s neck. She mumbles, “I was thinking about getting you a pair too.” while trying to catch her breath.

“You better not-”

She’s cut off by Nicole’s lips melting into her own and Waverly continues pulling off all the extraneous layers until only one is left. Nicole is working away at Waverly’s own jeans and, to both of their relief, soon there are no more barriers separating the two.

“God, you are something else.” Nicole coos, running a hand down Waverly’s abdomen. She shivers, leaning up and catching Nicole’s nipple in her mouth who lets out a squirming moan at the sudden warmth. The couch is hardly the best place in the house for this kind of activity but with the fire going it’s also the warmest. So they figure themselves into the geometry of the old thing and press their bodies against one another. It’s more than a little Romantic (capital ‘R’) and they both love it. Waverly, rubbing herself against Nicole’s thigh, pushes her hand down to exactly where she wants it to be.

“Please!” She whispers, pulling Nicole by the neck to where her lips are the easiest to access. “Please Nicole.”

She nods and give Waverly what she wants. Or sort of does, tries to anyways, because at that same moment, the front door slams.

“No-good, piece-of-shit, grudge-holding, _fuckheads_ !” Wynonna enters, kicking her boots against the coat rack in an attempt to get some of the caked-on snow off. “I swear to God, they can’t even- _Jesus fuck_!”

Nicole and Waverly spring back from each other, both horrible shades of red. Wynonna stumbles at the sight, flinging expletives left and right.

“ _Wynonna_!” Waverly sounded like she was ready to commit murder.

“Dudes! On my couch! On my fucking _whiskey drinking_ couch!” Wynonna is very drunk and very loud and she hasn’t even shut the door, letting the wind rip through the living room. “That is fucking low!”

Nicole has her head in her hands. Waverly is seeing red, wrapping a convenience blanket around the both of them. Wynonna doesn’t really seem to care that anyone is naked and keeps going, pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

“What happened to not fucking a woman’s sister on the first date, Nicole, huh? Huh?”

“It’s been months, Wynonna! Honestly!” An exasperated Waverly stands, taking the blanket away from Nicole who compensates by grabbing a pretty big (but still too small) throw pillow and hiding behind it.

“I thought we had an understanding, Red. I really did.”

“How about _we_ had an understanding?.” Waverly spits out, “An understanding that you were supposed stay out and gamble with Doc tonight?”

Wynonna rubs her neck, now the embarrassed one. “I kinda ran out of cash.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Oh Christ, Wynonna.”

“It’s not my fault he cheats!” Wynonna exclaims, moving towards the stairs, “One hundred and thirty-something years old and the man can’t win a decent game of poker without cheating!” She sinks her feet one by one up the stairwell, shaking the whole house.

“You cheat too, Wynonna…” Waverly stares after her sister.

“Yeah,” She calls back, “But I’m only twenty-eight.”

Nicole kinda wants to die, Waverly is pissed and Wynonna totally forgets about the whole exchange the next morning which doesn’t stop Nicole from avoiding eye-contact for the next week and a half.

 

 

**DOLLS**

 

 

They’re being kinda dumb and making out at work but hey, nobody’s around and it’s been a long week and an even longer shift. Besides, it’s not like the Purgatory Municipal Police Station doesn’t hold some sentimentality for the pair, Nicole sees it as sort of… romantic!

So Waverly is romantically on her knees with her head romantically between Nicole’s thighs. The khaki trousers (which Waverly finds kind of hot. No, really) have been pushed to the floor and Nicole’s dextrous hands are threading through her hair. She’s hidden under the bulk of the desk to anyone walking in from the front, just a bit of added security, though Nicole is not exactly being subtle.

“Fuck, fuck, okay, fuck.” She mutters, trying to get herself under control. “When did you learn how to do that- _Fuck._ ”

Something Waverly enjoys most about making Nicole come apart like this is seeing her girlfriend at her least put together. There’s no teasing, no brash smirk, no sly and confident Nicole. No walking into Shorty’s with a one-liner and her phone number ready to be whipped out. Nope, this is a Nicole who’s completely under her thumb, semi-literally.

“Oh God, Waverly.” She bites her lip and Waverly grins, getting a firmer grip around Nicole’s thighs.

“Agent Haught?” Dolls comes around the corner with such speed it’s almost like he apparates into the room. “Good, I wanted to go over some thoughts I had about yesterday’s exercise.”

Waverly curses silently and she feels Nicole go ridged around her. All she’s talked about ever since the rescue is ‘proving her worth’ and ‘feeling like a productive member of Black Badge’ and in particular, ‘impressing Dolls’. No amount of kisses and reassurances that ‘ _of course you’re a productive member, baby_ ’ and _‘Dolls is already more than impressed which is why he offered you the damn job in the first place_ ’ have seemed to get through to her.

So this was just perfect.

“Agent Dolls.” Nicole croaks out, snapping to attention and trying not to look like someone who was in any way getting eaten out at the moment. “Of course, anything you need.”

“This isn’t a bad time?” He asks, his eyes not giving away a thing.

“No, sir.” She shakes her head a little too hard. Waverly pinches her thigh which makes Nicole yelp.

Dolls looks her over and tightens his gaze. “Good.”

Special Agent Xavier Dolls hasn’t been much fun since the rescue from Black Badge headquarters. He seems different, colder, sparing even less time for human emotion, with all the progress they had made over the past six or seven months gone. Waverly brought it up to Wynonna who made some small comment about not wanting to talk about it and walked off. She hadn’t mentioned it since.

The conversation is, blessedly, brief. Something about a smart call Nicole had made. Waverly had to admit that if she wasn't so distracted, she could have really enjoyed the swell of pride that came from Dolls talking about Nicole that way, _her_ Nicole.

“And while I can see that you are a sharp asset to our work here,” Dolls concludes. “I look forward to continuing your training myself.”

“Thank you, sir.” Nicole twitches, “It means a lot.” Waverly sighs and feels some of the tension leave her, at the very least they won’t be caught this time.

Dolls nods and turns to walk out of the room before stopping a few feet from the desk.

“Oh and Waverly,” He says, his tone shifting. “I do hope you find whatever you’ve dropped under that desk.” He winks at Nicole and exits the station lobby. Nicole turns beet red and lets out a choked sound.

“Have a good night, Agent Haught.” The doors sweep shut behind him.

Waverly rises up from between her girlfriend’s legs.

“At least he’s making jokes again.” She wipes her mouth as Nicole, horrified, tries sadly to pull her pants back up.

 

 

**DOC**

 

 

Waverly is _so sure_ she's kicked everybody out, it’s twelve at night, nobody should still be in Shorty’s goddamnit. And yeah, maybe they should have learned their lesson about having sex in public spaces but Nicole just _had_ to wear those skinny jeans that she knows drive Waverly crazy and just _had_ to take up the Johnson twin’s pool bet, leaning over the green all night, displaying one of her finest _ass_ ets for anyone, and especially Waverly, to see. So there they are, straddling on the pool table. Nicole is really feeling an extra something, covering every inch of Waverly with this grinding friction. It’s been a while, this whole month has been taken up by more than a few traumatic missions and moments and Waverly is still looking for a few minutes alone, without revenants or monsters or creepy Black Badge officials asking uncomfortable questions.

“You taste like shitty beer.” Waverly whispers into her neck, kissing down to the collar of her shirt.

“You’re the one serving, darling.” Nicole smiles, her accent coming down a little thicker like it often does in these situations. And yeah, maybe she exaggerates 'cause she knows Waverly loves it. “I was just drinking what you put in front of me.”

“That’s fair.”

She leans in to Nicole and they catch each other again. Nicole’s lips are the kind of soft that doesn’t really seem physically stable. Like if there was a ‘Topaz mineral’-type scale of softness, Nicole Haught’s pretty pink lips would just have to be at number one, otherwise Waverly couldn’t make much sense of physics. She presses her tongue and their mouths open to each other, Waverly is seriously wet and pushes her hips hard against Nicole’s, desperate to ease some the tension.

Nicole’s fingers undo the buckle on her jeans and Waverly wiggles against the table, glint in her eyes growing brighter.

“We are so fucking overdue.” She whispers, pushing Waverly’s jeans down and pressed those same lovely fingers against the soaked mess of her underwear, forcing a small whimper from her girlfriend’s mouth. Waverly tilts her head back, completely absorbed in every pang of sensation echoing throughout her body as Nicole kisses a path up the pale of her thighs, submerged in the multisensory experience that is Waverly Earp.

And so neither really notices the toilet flush or Doc stumbling out of the bathroom doorway. Or the singing.

“For there’s one more river! And thas’ the river of Jordan!” Doc hiccups. “One mo’ river, there’s one more river to cross.” His singing voice is froggy, a bitter sounding baritone that knows how to fill up a space. Doc had put away more than a few bottles tonight, matching Wynonna drink for drink which is never a good idea for someone who wants to retain their liver function by sunrise. And while Wynonna flies all over the map in terms of switching from hyper to mean to sad while drunk, Doc just likes to sing.

Nicole sighs and rolls off of Waverly, hearing the catch in her breath. Doc continues towards the bar top, not even noticing the couple. Waverly sits straight up, pulling herself together and locking her eyes on Doc. Her movements are rigid and deliberate.

“The elephants came two-by-two, there’s one mo’ river…” Doc tips the last few drops of someone’s cup down his throat before finding the words again, “to cross! The jackaslopes came two by two, that’s another river to cross!”

“Doc.” Waverly’s voice is eerily quiet. “You’re still here.”

Doc turns and lets out a broad grin.

“Waverly Earp!” He steps towards them, staggering. “You can fulfil our soprano section!”

Waverly shakes her head. “Why didn’t you go home? Last call was an hour ago.” Nicole stares at her girlfriend, her expression locked and her eyes lowered. She’s not a woman who is too easily terrified, but the Earp sisters could give that assumption a run for it’s money. And a Earp sister who’s equal-parts pissed and sexually frustrated, well, that is just about the scariest thing in Purgatory, maybe the whole county.

“Come now, you must be familiar with this old melody.” Doc whistles badly, unable to read the deadly expression on the tiny brunette’s face, “It’s a classic.” He picks up singing. “There’s one more river!”

“Baby?” Nicole delicately put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. “It’s fine, I can take him home. I have a shift early tomorrow anyway, it’s okay-”

Waverly turns, eyes glowing red, like a terminator.

“ _No._ ”

She stands and walks over to Doc, grabbing him by the greasy collar of his only shirt. Nicole watches in rapt horror. Somehow, her 5’3 stature doesn’t stop her from practically lifting Doc into the air. Nicole remembers those studies done about regular people maintaining impossible feats of strength in dire situations. This must be one of those.

“You are _not doing this_. Not tonight!” She drags him towards the door, wraps the poofy North Face jacket she’d got him for Christmas around the wrong way and pushes him out the doorway. As soon as he lands outside, the cold wind smacking him in the face, he turns and shows his most charming smile.

“Ms. Earp, I might not be in the best condition to drive-”

She slams the door in his face and quickly locks it, spinning around and leaning against the wood with her tiny frame, as if she alone could keep it shut.

Doc knocks on the door twice before apparently giving up and going back to his hot-pink ride.

“Waverly…” Nicole says, as quietly as she can, still seated on the frame of the pool table.

“Yes, Nicole?” Her voice is innocent enough, though there’s still murder in her eyes.  

“I can’t let a drunk senior citizen take out half the neighborhood’s electricity.” Nicole lets out, delicate as to not turn Waverly’s hot rage against herself.

Waverly catches her eyes and softens. She moves back towards her girlfriend, sliding in between her legs and wrapping her arms around those lovely shoulders.

“Why’d I have to fall in love with such a goody-two-shoes?” Waverly smiles, and leans against Nicole’s chest, still holding onto a touch of disappointment.

Nicole laughs. “Cause you’re one too.”

“Touché” Waverly leans in and they get to kiss again before hearing an engine start up and rushing out to catch Doc before he could wreck that pretty pink car into a power-line.

 

 

**WAVERLY**

 

 

Nicole sets up everything so nicely she almost texts a picture of the bedspread to her mom. It’s a bit goofy, sure, but Waverly is nothing if not a little goofy.

I mean, she’s got rose petals on the bed, _fucking rose petals._ If that’s not dedication, she doesn't know what is. Plus scented candles which provide this really nice mood lighting as well the ‘Wood Fire Summer Nights’ aroma she was promised. Nicole has folk-y ambience music in the background _and_ she's put Jane in the kitchen where she won’t be tempted to jump up on the bed and attempt to join them (Ow), _and_  most importantly, she’s locked the doors and turned her phone to ‘Do Not Disturb’.

Nothing's going to stop the momentum of this evening.

And she really deserves this, they both do. Nicole is determined to finally give Waverly the happy ending she's been craving.

So when Waverly stumbles in and lets out a massive hacking sneeze into her elbow, Nicole’s heart instantly sinks.

“Wynonna gave me her shitty cold.” She sounds congested, every word kind of slurring into the same hard-to-decipher tone. Her whole body is slumped. “I’m gonna kill her.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Nicole wraps Waverly into a tight hug, pulling the snow-soaked hat off her girlfriend and kissing the top of her head gently.

“I’m not sure I’m up for dinner and everything.”

Nicole shakes her head. “Don’t even worry about it. Let’s get you out of these clothes and into some comfy stuff.”

She pulls Waverly into the kitchen and makes her down two NyQuil and snort some Afrin before taking her down the hall to the bedroom. Waverly is already starting to feel the affect of the medication, her eyelids feel heavy.

“I’ll just grab you some sweats and-” Nicole turns the corner and remembers her setup. “Oh shit.”

Waverly stops dead in her tracks, suddenly very awake and dumbfounded at the spectacle in front of her. “Nicole!” She exclaims, stepping into the bedroom turned romantic-hideaway. “Oh my God!” She sniffs, running her fingers over the silky sheets and champagne bottles. “You did all of this?” The room looks like a set out of Moulin Rogue.

Nicole tries to play it down, nervously gauging Waverly’s reaction. She doesn't want her to feel guilty. “It wasn’t that big a deal, I just had a little extra time before you came over and I thought, well, we’ve had no alone time for like a month and-”

Waverly lets out a wet sob and collapses on the bed, cutting Nicole off. “Christ!” She puts her head in her hands, curling into a fetal position. “I ruin everything.”

Nicole rushes over, running her hands down Waverly’s forearm. “You didn’t ruin anything. It’s not your fault, it was stupid, I shouldn’t have-”

Waverly pops up and kisses Nicole, quieting her nervous rambling.

“This is the sweetest thing ever,” She coughs out, gripping tight onto her girlfriend’s sweater. “I just can’t believe I’m too sick to enjoy it.”

Nicole grimaces, “Me too.”

Waverly swallows, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

Nicole leans in, lightly grasping Waverly’s jaw. “Don’t be.”

They kiss and Waverly doesn't really care that Nicole spread rose petals all over her sheets like a complete nerd, or that they're finally alone and Waverly can barely breathe. She's just feeling that lightness, that freeness in her chest that sparks up every time they touch.

Nicole breaks the moment, letting Waverly nestle into her shoulder.

“We shouldn't be kissing.” Waverly murmurs, “I’ll get you sick, and then who’s gonna take care of me?”

Nicole cracks a smile and helps her up, retrieving a big poofy sweater and some long underwear from her dresser. Waverly rolls her eyes.

“I told you these would come in handy.”

“Oh no, I think I'd rather freeze.”

Nicole scoffs and helps Waverly strip out her current ensemble, trying very hard not to stare. When she's done, Waverly stumbles right back into bed, crushing flowers underneath her step. Nicole follows, laptop in hand.

“Do you wanna watch _La Double Vie de Veronique_ with director’s commentary again?”

Waverly’s eyes light up and she snuggles into Nicole’s frame, heart beating stronger.

“God, I love you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> some people peg Waves as the rom-com type but i don't know, i feel like she'd be way into all those weird foreign art house movies that Nicole would never really get and tease her about it like all the time.


End file.
